1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for protecting occupants of a motor vehicle having an openable roof movable between a stored position and a closed position in which the cover is movable between a resting position and a protecting position.
2. Background Art
Soft-tops or folding tops for motor vehicles having an openable roof may be moved between a stored position and a closed position. Such soft-tops or folding tops may be provided with an additional covering which, for example, covers otherwise visible functional parts of the soft-top or folding top. DE 42 10 487 A1 discloses a folding top to which an inner covering is additionally attached. The attachment is made by a U-shaped clamping frame which is open toward the underside of the rear window of the motor vehicle. It is disadvantageous that, despite the additionally provided covering, during opening and closing of the folding top a possible hazard could result from occupants coming into contact with moving parts, in particular due to the comparatively complex mechanical system and relative motions of the components of the folding top.